surviving Halo continued
by Zboobookittyhunter
Summary: Master chief and a group of marines must survive on halo without communications or help.
1. Default Chapter

Surviving Halo (continued) Sorry to all readers this is my first fan fic its very hard to figure out How this works! But I appreciate it if you read this fan fiction story… I also might try to finish the story in ONE LONG CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or its characters.

Chief Captain Sanders wants you in the briefing room now. Said Cortona.

Right. "chief"

Chief, its good to see you. "captain"

Likewise captain. "chief"

Okay here's the deal we seem to have a problem. Another of those damned Halo's has been spotted around where the original one we saw was. It's hovering around the nearest planet a few light-years away. You are going to blow the shit out of it! Now Then we are assigning you 50 marines 10 warthogs 2 scorpions and these 3 fellows.

Just then 3 Spartans entered the room one with red armor one with blue armor and one with black armor they all loaded their guns and said READY TO GO!!!

Pilot (said chief) how much longer till we get there I have a bad feeling…

About 7 more hour's chief I know it's been long but hey we'll get there. "pilot"

Just upon the word a covenant battle cruiser seemed to just emerge from the other side of the planet they were passing. It shot several blasts at their ship.

Hold on to your butts!!! "pilot"

Pilot THIS IS TOOOOOOO FASTTTTTT!!!!! Yelled chief when he went tumbling down the hall from the intense speed.

Look There's the Ring! "pilot"

Good than slow down!!! "chief"

A large explosion was heard from the back of the ship. I'm on it! Said the red Spartan (the Spartans will now be referred to as their colors) When he came back he said The left engine was gone.

Were going down!!! (pilot)

Pull Up! (chief)

BOOOOOM!!!!!!!! Several minutes later master chief stood up and looked around only turning his head. The Pilots were more than definitely dead most likely due to impact Also 7 marines died. He tried the communications unit but nothing worked master chief 3 other Spartans 43 marines a few warthogs 2 scorpion tanks and not enough supplies was all that was left. They were now stranded on Halo trying to survive.

A ROAR suddenly was heard.

SHIT!!! Said black as an elite jumped on him a marine pulled his magnum aimed and said 50/50!!! Bam! And the elite was dead black got up and took the elites plasma rifle.

Lets go (chief).

The marines and Spartans and so on took base in a cave it wasn't comfy but it was all they had a marine walked up to master chief.

Umm chief seeing you're in charge how long will we hold out on supplies?

We wont live very long. I say 3 days tops.

Hey look what I've got said black. He dragged in the elites body and edged it towards the fire. Woah woah woah!!!! (marine - ) chief does he want us to… Eat that?

Do birds crap on cars? "chief"

The next day red and 5 marines set out in a warthog. Yes the other 3 marines just held on because no one was walking. Stop said red. He didn't want to scare them he saw a grunt run over a hill so he knew there were enemy's. Ummm you all go pick those red berries.

While they picked berries red looked over the hill surely enough 10 grunts 1 elite and 4 guys behind energy shields. Red grabbed his battle rifle just before he shot a silent wait was heard and blue came up he laid down on his belly like red was doing and said you aren't doing this alone. Blue snipped the elite and red blasted 3 grunts both from upon the hill the grunts and other units all scattered. GO, GO, GO!!! Yelled blue.

They ran down the hill and red jumped in the air took the back of his gun and hit a grunt in his head blue blood splattered on him. Blue threw a grenade and blew up the remaining units with shields then shot a grunt with his magnum. Red picked up the dead elites sword and sliced 2 grunts. The remaining 3 grunts shot at them with plasma pistols but were dead shortly. When they returned to the warthog a marine said THE BERRYS HAVE BEEN PICKED SIR!!! They then went back to the cave.

When they returned there was a dead marine and was bleeding from the leg, chest, and neck. What happened was the only response from blue red and the marines.

He was scared said chief… He didn't want the covenant to get him took his magnum and well the rest is pretty clear. Black sat in the corner. What's the matter with black said blue to chief? He was looking for food and got jumped by 5 grunts and an elite I guess they took him somewhere but he escaped. Blue remembered black scouting around last night he didn't come back till after blue red and the marines umm picked berries. When everyone woke up the next morning they heard a odd noise and looked outside to their horror 5 elites 30 grunts 20 units with energy shields a wraith 3 specters 5 ghosts a banshee and 3 hunters. Master Chief could do no more than gaze at the on coming brigade. The slaughter approached.

Chief… what now? Asked a marine.

Chief? Chief?

Umm I don't know. Wait I have a plan. "chief"

All 10 warthogs pulled in front of the cave a gunner at each turret a marine in each passenger seat and all the drivers got out and aimed their weapons also the scorpion tanks pulled to the very side of the line 1 tank on the far left 1 on the far right. The remaining marines stood behind the vehicles and the 4 Spartans lined in front of the warthogs the only plan was to survive with a strong defense.

GO! Yelled chief and the scorpions both shot at the wraith then a unit shot the banshee the banshee fell on the wraith delivering a final blow. The battle was on. Any unit with a launcher was to shoot the hunters snipers shot anyone warthog turrets shot specters and the Spartans were free to whom ever they wanted to kill. Master chief felt there was a very good chance but then said.

Oh god here comes that sinking feeling. "chief"

A drop ship came over the horizon and dropped more units then 2 more ships came with units.

SHIT said red.

Oh no said blue.

Black stood there he had a flash back in his head it was of the base he was taken to. It was underground in halo he knew how many covenant there were and knew they couldn't win.

Master chief threw a grenade and ran towards it he jumped as hard as he could higher than ever then the grenade exploded and launched him up he went flying he clung to the ship and busted in the cockpit he shot the pilot grabbed the controls and shot both of the other ships 1 of the already dropped its units but the other one was attempting to drop the units. He would have continued his blasting of enemy's but the rear engine burst and the ship was going to crash.

Red used his energy sword to cut a few guys down. Blue shot a grunt in the head. Master chief jumped from the ship. He looked down he was about 65 feet in the air he said I never miss. Then right before he hit the ground he landed on a specter coming over the hill punched the driver grabbed his head and threw him over grabbed the wheel and road over some covenant scum.

Black just continued to shoot he was bothered by something a certain feeling it looked like he was in deep thought. The casualties of the marines wasn't too large since their landing there was 43 now there was 36 the covenant lost 63 troops now. The covenant called a retreat and the elite giving the command stared at black. Black shouted and ran he was running threw cross fire just missing plasma and cold steel a tank shot and the explosion was right behind black it propelled him into the air he stuck out he arms and grabbed the elite everyone watched at what would happen next.

Then to everyone's surprise they got up and ran. Black had just joined the covenant and betrayed earth. That night no marines talked nor the Spartans. Then Red looked at master chief and said.

Do you know why he did this? "red"

Me? No. I'll I know is that night when he was in the covenant base he must've decided he was going to do this. He might have been persuaded or something, or maybe lost hope but it happened that night I'm positive!

Sorry. "Red"

It's okay. "Chief"

Well I don't know about you guys but I haven't lost hope. Was blues response. I say the three of us you me, and red we go in halo and detonate this sucker. That'd show those covenant freaks who's boss.

Well chief what do you say? I think Blues got a good idea. "red"

Thanks red. "blue"

Okay marines get to sleep! Red Blue we're going to make a plan. "chief"

Morning… Wheels of warthogs, treads of tanks and footsteps of soldiers was possibly all you could hear for miles master chief red and blue made a plan and hoped it would work. They stopped a mile or so from a cave but it was man made it went down into halo. A group of covenant soldiers seemed to just emerge from almost all sides. The 3 Spartans jumped in their warthog and rode towards the cave it was 1 and a half miles away. An elite jumped on a scorpion and took out the driver he started chasing the warthog blue looked back and saw it coming. He jumped from the vehicle. He then had a split second to jump on the scorpion tank. He tried to open the door but it was shut and well shut too.

He saw the barrel of the tank move up aiming at the warthog in an instant he jumped on the top of the tank and lifted the barrel as hard as he could it startled the elite, and he accidentally pushed a lever pushing the barrel up more then he shot, but due to the slant it shot just above the warthog and blasted a covenant drop ship with reinforcements.

Blue than jumped off the scorpion but held to the barrel he was trying to pull the tank but knew it wouldn't work unless he had help. Then Red threw a plasma grenade under the exposed side and when it exploded and the tank flipped over. They turned the warthog around and picked up blue. Blue and red grabbed 3 energy swords lying on the ground right before they entered the cave they knew they would need them. There appeared to just be no enemies at all they stopped on an elevator but it took them up.

When it stopped they got out of the warthog and walked into a large room no one was there they were about 100 feet up and could see the fight going on outside. There was a computer in the room master chief used it to send a distress call for help. Chief red and blue all just took a minute to see the battle the marines were holding out pretty well they had fixed the ship they came in into little bunkers and shields and found auto guns they fixed them to help fight the covenant.

The elevator took the 3 Spartans down very far down into the bowels of halo they drove around slowly observing their surroundings. They heard a cling, cling, clank! And a grenade went under the warthog. Bale!!! Yelled red. Boom!!! And the warthog rolled over a cliff and went far down into pitch black-(ness).

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You 3 are pathetic. "black".

ZKREFZ! The energy swords of the 3 Spartans came on then black turned on both of his swords (yes he had two of them). All of them were running black was leading them to a room like no other. It was huge it must have been about 300 feet in height and around the same in length. They were probably 200 feet up off of the 300, foot room. It had long rows of what might seem like a hallway about 20 feet wide, not very big there was only 1 hall way on the same level but there was always another hallway like thing right above or below them to the top and bottom aligned perfectly. At the end of the hallway was a circular roomy thing but there were no walls anywhere just railings. The circular room was odd it had another smaller circle in it like a hole going threw the holes from the top to bottom was a long ray of plasma it was like an energy source to fuel all plasma based technology.

Blue threw a piece of metal in it, which immediately vaporized.

Psst… Red don't touch the plasma… "blue"

Yea I kind of figured. "red"

They continued to chase black. Outside the battle still progressed. A scorpion tank shot a shell and blue a group of 5 grunts sky-high. There were only 36 marines left the covenant had been all over the halo but there were only about 134 of them in the battle the marines were dangerously outnumbered and scared. Back on earth the distress call was heard and a large ship was sent to save the marines. It was going the fastest possible speed it could and would reach within 113 minutes if they were lucky. On the way a covenant ship came out of nowhere an began to fire. A hologram of Cortona appeared and said captain may we use the new weapon?

Yes Cortona use the weapon. "captain"

A yellow laser suddenly shot from the ship and vaporized the covenant ship they used a lot of power in the blast and had to stop to shoot so it would now take 167 minutes not 113 minutes.

Master chief swiped his sword at black but when it hit him he laughed you'll have to do better my super shield protects me very well. Oh yeah! Said blue. Well protect yourself from this and he kicked black whom fell into red who almost fell to his death.

Blue!!! "red"

Y-y- Yeah…Red? "blue"

WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING!!! "red"

Black put his hands out to braise his fall when his hands touched the surface he pushed hard and lunged forward at chief and rammed his head in master chiefs torso.

OUF! Said master chief.

A plasma rifle finally hit one of the marines; the shields of the ships metal were working but couldn't stand to much pounding to one spot. Another marine came to help the wounded one. He said you know I was hoping that one of the S-S-Spartans would be here when I went down. Hey man we have 36 guys and that number will stay the same trust me okay? Okay.

Red managed to pull himself up after a few minutes black ran towards the end of the long hallway went passed the plasma source and jumped but got lucky cause a banshee flew by right then. He grabbed onto it and said UP! The 3 other Spartans saw a group of sentinels on patrol and grabbed onto them when they went by they were all going up to the top but very slowly.

The human ship was now back to full speed and estimated time to each the Halo was 43 minutes. (mind you that time has elapsed).

The marine was examining the wounded one he was hit in the chest left leg and right arm. He had armor but not much he was hurt and needed medical help the non-wounded marine hoped he'd make it he just hoped the battle would end he didn't know it was only 40 minutes till help arrived.

When master chief red and blue reached the platform black was on black ran and pushed a button it counted 5 4 3 2 1…. And a row of energy shields went up blue was only a distance of 5 shields from black (the shields had 10 feet of room spaced between them). Red and master chief were 5 shields behind blue but 10 away from black. There was a time for the shield operator it said 10:00 minutes. (en-counting).

Outside a warthog blew up and its 3 members crawled from the burning vehicle but were badly hurt they got back to the bunker. Private Ramone as he has now said his name took care of is wounded friend and the 3 new wounded marines. The scorpion tank from before was still flipped over but its hatch opened and the elite came out blood was dripping off his head he ran in the cave looking for red blue or the chief.

Master chief and red weren't in-between shields they were at the end and only had open land behind them not good because the elite came up behind them and tapped reds shoulder.

You don't need to tap my shoulder chief I'm right here. "red"

What? I didn't do anything. "chief"

But then who the hell…? "red"

RARHH! (elite)

OH SHIT! (red)

The elite punched red who fell to the ground master chief grabbed its arm before e was punched took his sword and stabbed him through his stomach the elite finally died.

The timer now read 5 4 3 2 1 and the shields opened everyone ran (the hallway they were in now had walls). Black and blue reached the end but unlike the other hallways one had the circle with plasma and he other end had a huge pit. Blue and black fought using their swords right before chief and red got to them 3 2 1 and the shields went on. NO!!! said red and he hit the shield.

GAHHH!!!!! "red"

Are you okay? "chief"

Yea ill be fine. "red"

Blue just kept pounding at black with his sword but black continued to block the attacks. He had a idea one that master chief gave him. Black yelled.

Hey chief!!! "black"

What? Thought chief.

Black grabbed blues arm when he was swiping at him and stabbed blue threw the stomach.

GUH! "blue"

No!!! "Red"

N-No… "chief"

How could you!!! You, you creep!!! "red"

Ha Ha Ha Ha!!! "black"

Blue fell to the ground in pain he was barley breathing. Red fell too, he fell in grief he hit the energy walls again and it shocked his body his hands even started to go through the shields but said nothing. He didn't eve say ouch. Black lifted his sword and prepared the final blow but red yelled.

NOOOOOOO!!!! "Red"

ZKRRFFZZZ!!! He turned on his sword and ran threw all 3 shields in his way jumped and kicked black in the face.

You bastard! "red and black

Chief waited and said 3 2 1 and the shields went down he then ran to help. Black kicked chief who fell down into red who fell down the pit... again. Black then kicked reds sword down the pit. He grabbed master chiefs neck and pinned him against the wall he pulled back his sword preparing to stab.

Bye, Bye loser! " black"

YAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Screamed red as he jumped off the tinniest sliver of metal sticking from the wall he did a flip grabbed blue sword and the next thing master chief saw was the tip(s) of a energy sword sticking out of the visor of blacks helmet. Then black fell over he was dead.

Whoa… nice job. "chief"

Blue are you okay? "red and chief"

H-H-hi guys "blue" I'm not in good shape. I, I cant make it but thanks for taking care of him. There's a button right there it'll blow up halo but its manual. Ill do it. "blue"

No I'll do it "red"

What! "chief and blue"

I'll stay here with blue chief it was an honor working with you my watch says the ship will be landing any minute you go ill stay with blue just say the word and halos gone but you have to say it when your off the damned RING OKAY!? "RED"

Okay red thank you soldier "chief".

Master chief got in the warthog and the lift took him to the surface he saw the soldiers getting in the ship. He then passed a marine saying help so he stopped. Him and Ramone put 3 soldiers in the warthog and master chief pushed the warthog into the ship while Ramoe carried the wounded marine who said his name was private smith.

See Ramone a Spartan did come "smith"

Yea but it was a waste. "Ramone"

Why's that? "Smith"

Because your gonna make a full recovery. "Ramone"

Master chief got in the ship and it took off he gave the word. Red walked over to blue and said we've done good… its time. He pressed the button and halo erupted explosions and implosions happened all over itself and I finally was destroyed with 1 big burst.

Thank you. "master chief"

The End.

Note to the viewer: I hope you enjoyed my story it took a while to make. And its my first fan fic ever please review. Oh and to explain black turned bad because he was taken inside halo and when he was imprisoned he saw the covenants plans saw their units and was bribed and was just not very nice okay the end.


	2. chapter 2

Ok 'm trying to make another chapter in my halo story well not another chapter the stories finished but I'm trying to work out the chapters so bye.


End file.
